


Kindergarten Show & Tell

by McKayRulez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Diamond Authority - Freeform, F/F, Family, Family Issues, Kindergarten, Kindergarten (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: It's 'show and tell' day in the Diamond kindergarten, and Blue, Yellow and Pink aren't sure they're going to be able to impress Momma White.





	Kindergarten Show & Tell

White Diamond strolled through her kindergarten. Her worker gem drones, that evaluated the process of the injectors, were getting as far from her path as possible. In hopes of not getting stepped on. 

Growing Diamonds was a slow process. So far only three little seedlings had sprouted from the ground. 

The three young Diamonds sat in the middle of the large kindergarten at a table, waiting anxiously for her arrival and inevitable appraisal. 

"Okay, my little Starlights." White spread her arms out. "Time to show the class what powers you've learned so far."

Blue and Yellow looked to each other nervous. 

Pink, the smallest sprout-ling, squealed, eyes shining bright diamonds. She raised her tiny hand and stood on her huge chair. "Me first! Me first! Let me try, White!"

"Very well, little light." White Diamond made a gesture, and Pink was raised up in a glowing silver ball to the top of the table. "Show us what you got."

Pink squealed, then looked to Yellow. "Yellllooooooo! Dirt and a plant pleaseeee!"

Yellow rolled her eyes. "Do I look like a Pearl?"

"I'll get it." Blue said sweetly and leaned down scooping a bit of dirt and some leaves. She dropped it on the table, and Pink coughed at the rising the dust. "Oh!" Blue put a hand to her mouth. "Sorry Pink!" She gently patted her back.

Pink smiled up at her. "I'm fine!" She looked at the dirt mound determined and grabbed a hand full. Crushing it in her fist with an orange shaded fall leaf. She opened her palm, exposing a shiny new gem.

Yellow and Blue looked down at it surprised as the gem took the shape of a Jasper. 

Jasper looked around confused. "H-hello?" It took note of being held by Pink and quickly saluted.

"My stars." Blue gasped. "How did you do an imprint without an injector?"

"I simulated the compaction in my grip, the leaf determines the gem color and I use my aurora to imprint that gem's programming." Pink answered simply as she let go of the Jasper. She looked to White. "I can create life!" 

White looked unimpressed as she crossed her arms. "That's what injectors are for Pink, now whose next."

Blue slid her eyes to Yellow with a look of worry. If that did nothing for White, what could they offer?

"I'll go next." Yellow answered, to try to spare Blue more time.

White stared down at her, waiting. 

"I can disrupt that lifeforms body." Yellow raised her hand, Pink looked hurt, so Yellow sighed and added, "Without harming the gem." Pink looked relieved at that.

The Jasper looked up at the giant diamond and suddenly poofed in a beam of static yellow light.

White made no comment and looked to Blue. 

Blue flushed feeling anxiety flood her being. "I-.. I.."

White watched as nothing happened. She turned, star cape fluttering behind her as she walked away. "How disappointing." 

Blue broke down, hiding her face in her arm sleeves, trembling on the table.

Yellow put a concerned arm over her and Pink touched her head.

Soon Blue began to cry and Yellow and Pink found themselves swimming in her dread.

"WHHHIIITEEEEE!" Pink piped up sobbing.

White turned, eyes piercing at being yelled at by the littlest one. 

"BLUE CAN GIVE LIFE CRIPPLING DEPRESSION!" Pink announced in a happy, yet horrible, sob. 

White blinked small tears, as Blue looked up from her sleeves sniffling and wiping at her nonstop tears. "I can?" 

Yellow and Pink nodded. Blue smiled wrapping them both in a big hug as she happy cried.


End file.
